<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Life by Uriel_Dresden24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179614">In Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Dresden24/pseuds/Uriel_Dresden24'>Uriel_Dresden24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aisha deserves better, I give Musa random powers, You Decide, did it work?, wanted to compare the two without making myself crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Dresden24/pseuds/Uriel_Dresden24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musa tries to control her powers by blocking out the emotions of others with unintended consequences. ... I give Musa the power to see alternate realities with zero explanations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Harvey/Musa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quickly before class so it's very rough. Essentially, I have Musa see visions of what I remember from watching the Winx Club as a kid. My friend once said that Winx Saga was essentially someone wanting to make their own show but Netflix wouldn't greenlight it without an existing Fanbase so they borrowed a few characters and Alfea and did their own thing. That's how I watch this show while being an og fan if anyone was curious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Musa took a deep breath, relaxing her mind and shutting out the minds around her one by one like Headmistress Dowling had taught her. Without her headphones, she found it difficult to drown them out. She found her mind wandering towards all the possibilities once she mastered this skill. </p><p>Would she finally be able to sleep through the night without noise-cancelling headphones? She was getting tired of having to sleep on her back because of their bulk. Would she and Sam stay together if he stopped being her peace? She thought they would, she really did love him. Would she finally be able to have nice conversations with Terra? On second thought, she doubted it. There was only so much talking about soil she could handle.</p><p>As her mind wandered, something strange happened. Her eyes snapped open, the purple spreading so her whole eyeball was soft purple light. </p><p>Musa found herself walking through the grounds of Alfea, the walls a gentle pink with cerulean blue domes. It was Alfea, but not. There were only fairies as far as the eye could see, not a specialist in sight, but she couldn’t sense their emotions at all. She walked around nervously, trying to figure out what was going on, when she spotted a familiar shock of red hair. </p><p>“Bloom!” She called out, rushing forward to meet her friend. “Bloom!” She tried again when the Fire Fairy never turned around. </p><p>She frowned, now she was standing right in front of Bloom, but it was like she was invisible. </p><p>“Stella!” Bloom squealed, rushing forward and embracing the Light Fairy. Musa was floored when Stella also squealed with joy, returning the hug with enthusiasm. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much! You have to tell me all about your summer!”</p><p>“Stella! I texted you every day!”</p><p>“But it’s not the same!” Stella pouted, linking their arms together as they walked away, “I want to hear all about it! But this time I get to see your face.” </p><p>She blinked and it changed. She was back in her room, but it wasn’t. There were still plants everywhere, but instead of Terra there was a stunning woman whose brown skin practically glowed with health tending to them. She sighed wistfully as she looked out the window, “Musa’s lucky. I wish I had a shoulder to cry on.” </p><p>Before Musa could investigate further, everything changed yet again. </p><p>There was Not-Aisha blind, having to choose between saving a mermaid’s life and her sight. There was Not-Herself in the middle of a lover’s quarrel with Not-Riven. There was Not-Stella being the heart of the girls and keeping them together in a way that no one else could. There was Not-Terra in the arms of an Asian man. There was Not-Aisha crying over the grave of her fiancé. There was Not-Herself crying over the death of her mother. There was Not-Bloom getting married to Not-Sky. There was wedding after wedding after wedding where Not-Aisha stood in the corner trying to be happy for everyone else, the space beside her empty. There were Witches, there were Specialists wearing gogo boots with capes, there were Pixies. </p><p>The images came so quickly, they made her head spin until finally they stopped. </p><p>She unfolded herself and stood on unsteady legs, rushing to the bathroom and hurling. </p><p>When Musa felt Aisha tossing from yet another nightmare, she was flooded with relief. Whatever had happened, she was back. </p><p>She shuddered at the memories of seeing Not-herself with Not-Riven. If there was any relationship destined for failure, it was that one. Even in the visions, they were unhappy-constantly fighting and breaking up. No one deserved that. Perhaps even worse, there were no male fairies. No male fairies meant no Sam. She never wanted to be in a world without Sam. </p><p>Aisha sat up with a start, Musa felt her acknowledge her emotions one by one and tucked them each away before getting up to no doubt go for her morning swim. </p><p>Musa flushed the toilet, getting up to brush her teeth. There was someone else that deserved better. All Musa had seen for Not-Aisha was heartbreak and, Musa grudgingly admitted as she spit her toothpaste into the sink, it looked like her Aisha was heading down the same path.</p><p>She tried so hard to have complete, perfect control over her magic-studying long after everyone else had called it quits. She always tried to do the right thing, whether it was getting the Headmistress or stopping one of Bloom’s crazier ideas before it could spin wildly out of control. She added even more work onto her shoulders, becoming Headmistress Dowling’s assistant so she could help Bloom. </p><p>She was their rock, their compass needle that always pointed North even when Bloom and Stella wished it would waver. </p><p>When was the last time something nice had happened to her? Musa racked her brain and couldn’t come up with anything. She rinsed her toothbrush, put it away, gargled, and tried to crawl back into bed. </p><p>Maybe she would sick Terra on her in the morning. The well-intentioned Earth Fairy, once she set her mind to something, wouldn’t stop until her task was achieved. It was the perfect way to make sure something nice happened to Aisha, she would just have to see what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>